


The Queen, the sorcerer and the castle

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: CapsLok AU [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Frigga, F/M, Loki Feels, M/M, Odin's Bad Parenting, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the horrible feast the day before, the Avengers can't wait to go home. However... they can't leave without having breakfast with the king and queen first. <br/>A queen who is sick of her husband's behaviour, a sorcerer who is sick of his father's behaviour and a castle sick of nothing. It's a castle, it doesn't feel stuff. Duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen, the sorcerer and the castle

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in this highly addictive universe. (I'm going to need to go to rehab after this...)  
> It's still angst, still an annoying Tony but this time with asshole!Odin yeeeeaaah...
> 
> Hope you like it :)

"Do we have to go? I don't wannaaaaa."

"Tony, it's the polite thing to do. They gave an entire feast in out honour. The least we can do is join breakfast with the king and queen. Besides, you don't want to disappoint Frigga, do you?"

Before Tony could start whining again ("I never whine." "You _always_ whine Tony." "I do _not_!"), Bruce dragged him out their room.

 

Outside a servant was waiting for them, he bowed upon seeing them exit their chamber. "My Lords. Can I escort you to the King and Queen. The other Avengers are already there."

After walking through a dizzying amount of hallways, they arrived at one of the many dining halls. The other Avengers were already seated, and were currently talking about last night's feast with Queen Frigga. Odin was nowhere to be seen. Yet?

 

"...I just can't process _why_ Asgard hates the Jötunn so much. I mean... humans have had wars. We have held grudges, some are still rather fresh, but we don't _hate_ them forever. We realise everything that happened, happened during war. Why blame normal people for what their rulers decide. They suffered just as much as you did, maybe even more. Since they lost."

Oh crap. Looks like the captain was on a rant.

"You are wise Captain, but you forget one thing. Humans have short lives, they live with all the passion and emotion of a lifetime suppressed in barely a century. If you look at it in comparison, if you hold a grudge for a mere year, an Æsir will held the same grudge for fifty years. And even humans will take quit some more time than a year to forgive." The queen's face seemed to age. "From our point of view the war was rather recent. It will take more time for our people to forgive the Jötunn. Of course it would help if we worked on a truce between our-"

"Or if their kind would not behave as beasts." ("I really hate that guy..." "Nat, you can't say stuff like that." "But it's true...")

The king came walking in, interrupting his wife, a frown on his face. "As long as the Frostgiants insist on behaving like the monsters they are, they will never earn our forgiveness."

The Allfather sat down at the head of the table. "That will be all on that subject. I will not allow any more wishful comments on the matter." He started to eat in silence.

Loki was looking at the table, jaw tense. His face a mixture of pain, sadness and hatred. Every Avenger felt a pang of sympathy, mixed with a burning desire to punch the king in his face.

It didn't get better.

"Father, surely you cannot mean that? Not all Jötunn are the same? Didn't Loki prove that?" Thor's voice was hopeful. Like he couldn't believe what his father had said. Didn't _want_ to believe it.

"I believe I said the subject was closed. But to answer your question, I do. As far as I am concerned Loki has done nothing to prove him any better than his kind." Odin spat out the last word, like it was something dirty. "He let Frosgiants into Asgard, he tried to destroy Jötunnheim and take over Midgard. If it wasn't for Queen Frigga, I would have given him a far more... appropriate punishment."

The entire table erupted in chaos.

"He was tortured!"

" _His kind?_ "

"How could you..."

"He is your son!!"

 

"HE IS NOT MY SON!"

("Told you... the guy's an asshole." "Please, widow, I understand your animosity, but he is my father...")

Everybody fell silent. Frigga calmly stood up, walked over towards her husband, and hit him. His face falling sideways with the force of the slap. "The only reason he is no longer your son, is because _you_ are no longer worthy to call yourself _his_ father. Loki is amazing, and I will not let you tell him otherwise."

"How dare you define me? I. Am. Your. King. You are to obey me woman."

Now it was Loki who rose from his chair. "And as you are her king, she is your queen. She was not born to obey. And she certainly does not have to obey you. If you talk to my mother like that again, I will end you."

"If you still believe her to be your mother, you are nothing but the dumb child I always thought you to be. Leave the important decisions to the wise."

"As they say on Midgard, 'A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool.'" The Captain grabbed hold of his lover's hand. After a quick look around the table he decided it was time to go. Tony spent the past five minutes trying to keep Bruce calm, his eyes a dangerous green. Clint was holding Natasha back, while clenching and unclenching his free hand. Thor... Thor looked shattered. His loyalty for his father duelling with his love for his mother and brother.

Before everything went to hell he started speaking.

"Thank you for your... hospitality. But I think we should go. We have our duties on Earth. And... who am I kidding..." Steve looked at the pain in his love's eyes. "If we don't leave, we will make some stupid decisions. Loki is one of us, and you treat him as garbage. You have made us _very_... annoyed." ("Oooh Steve going all badass on some Æsir asses.")

He stood up. The last sitting Avengers following his lead. He started walking to the door. Queen Frigga following as well, mumbling something about leading the way. A hint of moisture in her eyes.

The Captain turned his head once more before leaving. "You will _not_ see us again."

 

Steve couldn't remember much about the trip back home. Nobody talked until they were already back in the tower. It wasn't until that moment Frigga allowed herself to break. She held on to her youngest son, letting her tears fall on his chest. When in return a wet spot appeared on her shoulder, she didn't mention it.

The Avengers gather in the living room. Loki sandwiched between Frigga and Steve on the couch. Thor was sitting next to his mother, with Jane curled on his lap. Natasha and Clint were holding on to each other, sitting on the floor against the royal family's legs. Tony and Bruce completed the weird family, pressed together on the single arm chair.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Tony broke the silence with his rambling. "Because that's really not necessary, we can just skip all the feeling stuff. And I can just get us something to drink. Maybe I should install a fridge under the couch or something, to keep some beers-"

"Tony, you're rambling again. And I think we _should_ talk about what happened. It's obvious we can't get in a similar situation again. This was dangerous enough... it was a close call with the other guy... If I lost control in Asgard... I would have started a war." Tony dropped his head on the scientists shoulder.

"You are not the only one who wanted to start a war." The bitterness in Iron man's voice was very evident. "I think Steve was right, it's not a good idea for us to go back there. You know... in case we kill someone."

Loki looked surprised. A look that has been faintly present since they all stood up against Odin. "I am afraid I do not understand..." Everybody looked at Loki. "As far as I know, Odin did none of you any harm?"

"You mean besides calling you a monster? None of us have had a perfect childhood, but our dads didn't threat with locking us up for the rest of our lives." Clint seemed to vibrate with anger. "You are one of us. And... your so called _father_ treated you as shit. What did you think was going to happen? We would just stand there and listen to him calling you all those names? Well... you're wrong."

 

Frigga allowed a small smile to break through at the completely baffled look on her son's face. "He is right min lille skatt. ("What the heck does that mean anyway." "Language Anthony! It means 'my little treasure'" "Sorry misses queen ma'am .") And so was your captain. Odin crossed many lines while he raised both of you. But this was too much. He never had any right to treat you the way he did. And we will not let him harm you ever again."

"No way."

"Over my dead body."

"Over my broken suit."

Loki smiled. His eyes roaming across the people in the room. "Thank you..." His voice broke, his eyes focusing on the most important person in the room. His beloved.

 

"I will always protect you."

 

 

The next morning at breakfast Frigga announced she was going to stay at Midgard for a while, to let everything cool down. Loki was more than pleased ("There is this spell I've been meaning to discuss..."), Tony was already begging for her apricot pie ("I didn't beg, I asked _very_ nicely." "You offered her a jet if she gave you the recipe...") and Clint and Bruce were already making plans for an Avenger trip. ("Do you think she will like Brooklyn Botanic Garden?" "I bet she will love the lilies. They should be in bloom right now.")

Steve was watching them all interact from a distance, when Natasha sat down next to him. "You look happy." Both of them were now looking at Tony cutting apricots under Frigga's watchful glare. ("Bruce, dear, can you get Anthony a bandage? He cut his finger. Again." "Of course you majesty.")

Steve looked at Bruce placing a kiss on Tony's finger, Jane laughing with Thor, Clint arguing with JARVIS about the best place to order arrows and most importantly Loki sitting next to his mother. Steve could see the joy in his eyes, the happiness in spending time with this makeshift family. The captain answered Natasha, never looking away from his love.

 

"We _all_ are happy."


End file.
